Death Game (1977 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * A Buena Vista Release * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * "Death Game" Ending Credits * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, Robert Rodriguez, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, Robert Rodriguez * Co Producers: Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Zack Keller, Ed Skudder * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Ron Miller * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Animation Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements * Story: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Larry Clemmons, John Musker, Ron Clements, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Zack Keller, Ed Skudder, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson, Robert Rodriguez, John Lounsbery, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson, Dick Sebast, John McKimson, T. Hee, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Ron Miller * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Artie Butler and Johnny Mandel With the Voice Talents of: * Robin Williams as Wolfie * Catherine O’Hara as Sally * Frank Welker as Professor Rover * Hayley Mills as Charlotte * Bernard Lee as M * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny * Desmond Llewelyn as Q * Vincent Price as Villain Harry * Catherine O’Hara as Robot May Lockheart * Mel Blanc as Doofcuff * Jim Carrey as Executor * Tim Curry as Ravin * Ross Bagdasarian as Wolfie Father * June Foray as Sally Mother * Frank Oz as Locknock * Mary Gibbs as Sloppy * Sondra Locke as Agatha Jackson * Colleen Camp as Donna * Seymour Cassel as George Manning * Beth Brickell as Karen Manning * Michael Kalmansohn as Deliveryboy * Ruth Warshawsky as Mrs. Grossman * Narrated by: John Huston * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Ollie Johnston, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Don Bluth * Animation Directors: Lester Kline, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Laverne Harding * Character Animation: Ed Aardal, Hal Ambro, Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Oliver E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Chuck Downs, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Mark Glamack, Terry Harrison, Fred Helmick, Harry Holt, Sam Jaimes, Volus Jones, Ernesto Lopez, Don Lusk, Ken Muse, Margaret Nichols, Ken O'Brien, Don Patterson, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Arnulfo Rivera, Dave Tendlar, Carlo Vinci, John Walker, Xenia, Rudy Zamora, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, John Pomeroy, Cliff Nordberg, Andy Gaskill, Gary Goldman, Art Stevens, Dale Baer, Chuck Harvey, Ron Clements, Bob McCrea, Bill Hajee, Glen Keane, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler, Dave Brain, Besty Baytos, Dick Sebast, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Don Patterson, Bill Justice, Bob Carlson, Heidi Guedel * Effects Animation: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg Computer Animators * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Stop Motion Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Mold Makers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Key Assistant Animators: Barbara Krueger, Leonard Johnson, Jesus Rodriguez, Beverly Adams, Mitchell Walker, Bill Mims, Ilona Kaba, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Mary Robertson, Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross * Assistant Animators: Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Bronwen Barry, Don Judge, Vicky Banks, Sue Houghton, Jeff LaFlamme, Melissa Freeman, Bill Knoll, Darrell McNeil, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter, Richard Williams Studios * Assistant Directors: Jeff Patch, Richard Rich, Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton * Production Managers: Don Hahn, Doug Duckwall * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Blood Animators: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Don Patterson, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter, Don Griffith * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Layout Styling: Brian McEntee * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Homer Jonas, Jaime Diaz, Warren Marshall, Hak Ficq, Jim Mueller, Owen Fitzgerald, Lew Ott, Moe Gollub, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Paul Sommers, Larry Huber, Dick Ung, Ziggy Jablecki, George Wheeler, Joe Hale, Guy Deel, Tom Lay, Sylvia Roemer, Don Griffith, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Saul Bass, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson * Blue Sketch: Alex Mann * Inbetweener: Hank Tucker * Color Stylings: Al Dempster, A. Kendall O'Connor * Background Painting: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Ron Diaz, Dennis Durrell, Bob Gentle, Ann Guenther, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Alison Julian, Richard Khim, Eric Semones, Jim Coleman, Ann Guenther, Daniela Bielecka, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns * Xerox Processing: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea * Xerox Checking: Diana Dixon, Charlene Miller * Final Checking: Wilma Baker * Head of Scene Planning: Ruth Tompson * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson * Inkers: Diana Dixon, Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagisa, Robyn Roberts, Gina Wootten * Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Lorraine Thilman, Pat Lestina * Camera: Aaron Caughran, Ron Jackson, Robert Jacobs, David J. Link, Steve Mills, Neil Owen Viker, Paul Wainess, Steve Wilzbach * Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris Sound/Editorial * Sound Supervisors: Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Supervising Sound Editors: Donald Ernst, Michael J. McDonald * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Terence Thomas, Kevin Spears, Andrea Horta * Sound Effects Editor: David John West * Assistant Sound Editors: Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Recordist: Tim Grace * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Featured Vocalist: Shelby Flint Musicians * Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist * George Doering: Instrumental * Ethmer Roten: Flute * James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars * Foley Editor: Randal Scott Thomas * Assistant Film Editor: Shelley Hinton * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Foley Artists: Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta * Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda End Title Song * “Good Old Dad” ** Lyrics by Iris Rainer ** Music by Jimmie Haskell ** Performed by The Ron Hicklin Singers Special Thanks * Optical Effects: Perpetual Motion Pictures, Available Light * End Title Design: Mary Meacham Hogg * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * End Credits by: Pacific Title * Titles: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Color Timer: John Nicolard * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Steve F.B. Smith * Negative Cutter: William E. DeBoer * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young * Color by: DeLuxe® * Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman * Prints by: Metrocolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 24763 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * © Copyright MCMLXXVII - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * Wolfie And Sally 007 Will Returns Closing Logos * Walt Disney Productions Category:Rated R Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Wolfie And Sally 007 Series Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer